User talk:Sam 3010
Vandalising Reporting Here In this page you can add reports for me and the Moderators to check Vandalism and Ban Usres and IPs. Just leave a message describing the problem and the name of the vandal using this template. March 3/23/2011 * profanity. --AntiZig (talk, ) 13:00, March 23, 2011 (UTC) * vandalized the page about Urf --Zelgadis87 19:48, March 23, 2011 (UTC) * continuously changes gallery pictures back to 500. I just left a request for him to stop but figured I should just give you the heads up in case it continues. Texas Snyper 20:25, March 23, 2011 (UTC) 3/25/2011 * deleted the Oracle's Elixir page and Elixir of Fortitude page. Texas Snyper 10:46, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ** He just vandalized the Oracle's Elixir page again. Inserted a link to his Facebook profile hidden inside the vision ward link. Exiton 23:16, March 25, 2011 (UTC) 3/26/2011 * has vandalized Master Yi's skins/trivia gallery page twice now (his only edits). Zelgadis reverted the 2nd change. Texas Snyper 14:51, March 26, 2011 (UTC) * deleted all of 's abilities and added Shen is Awesome!!!!. Technology Wizard 04:19, March 27, 2011 (UTC) 3/27/2011 * added a page called "Guide to how not to be an a*s*s*h*o*l*e in LoL Part 1". Tolling in the wikia. Technology Wizard 16:18, March 27, 2011 (UTC) **You might want to read it first, and then think about reporting it 16:22, March 27, 2011 (UTC) **I realized that he might be stating an opinion but it's not appropriate for the wikia. I'm just recommending that it would be revized. Technology Wizard 16:25, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ***I don't see a problem with the title... 16:28, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ***I'm asking Sam. Technology Wizard 16:30, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ****Ok, I will rename it. I was thinking to do that before. Thanks for the heads-up. * deleted and changed the text of the quotes for . (Trolling the wikia) Technology Wizard 01:08, March 28, 2011 (UTC) * added false, ridiculous notes under Lee Sin's page. (Trolling) Technology Wizard 05:11, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ** The same user just vandalized . Technology Wizard 05:19, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ** He also just deleted 's page. Technology Wizard 05:21, March 28, 2011 (UTC) 3/28/2011 * went on a mssive vandalizing rampage. (Deleted champion pages, Added false categories, created false and uneeded pages) Technology Wizard 03:06, March 29, 2011 (UTC) * trolled Pricilla, The Spider Queen multiple times. (Added vandalism) Technology Wizard 06:17, March 29, 2011 (UTC) 3/30/2011 * added "Noob Champion"" category to . Technology Wizard 23:44, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ** I already reverted page and blocked the anon for 1 day. Vyrolan 23:54, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ** I recommend 1 week due to the fact that he did the same to multiple items. Technology Wizard 23:56, March 30, 2011 (UTC) **I love the all-powerful range block *snuggles his banhammer*... 00:14, March 31, 2011 (UTC) The questions of the day Hey Sam. I have three questions to ask you: # What do you think of my Bclosed template. Doe's it look cool? What things should be improved in the template? # Since the user pictures have new guidelines, do we need to reupload them to the new format and the different name? If we do, what's gonna happen to the previous pictures? # Since I'm the director of the Item and Summoner pages, I noticed that's there's a Summoner category. However, that category seems to be a bit empty. Should I move the categories from the Rune, Spell, and Mastery page to that category and fix all the category placements? UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 17:35, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Ability Deatils Project Hey Sam. I wanted to say that I would be more than happy to help with the Ability Details. I also wanted to know how you take the videos for each ability. Technology Wizard 03:42, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Promotion? Hey Sam! Someone recently told me that I got promoted but I can't tell. My name still looks blue to me. Also if I did get a promotion, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!! You WILL NOT regret it!!!! Technology Wizard 01:00, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Vandal to Katarina Hi Sam. I'm not sure how to report anyone but this guy is driving me crazy! I noticed that he changed Katarina's name and User:Cidem1324 changed it back. The vandal changed it again so I had changed it back. The process occurred twice and it's getting ridiculous. I'm not sure what his name is but if you look under the history for Katarina, you'll see this mess. Technology Wizard 01:58, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! I know when something happens on the wikia because I now get e-mails that I recieve on my phone the second someone edits something so as you can tell I've been getting a lot of e-mails. I will let you know if anything else happens. Technology Wizard 02:07, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok talk to you later Sam. I'll let you know tomorrow. Technology Wizard 02:14, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Recent Activity I don't know if you can do anything about this however the Special:WikiActivity page is messed up due to a large edit to Shaco's galllery which replaced it with recently uploaded images, every edit below it is extremely buggy looking. ♥NeonSpotlight♥ 02:39, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :Will do ♥NeonSpotlight♥ 04:14, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Own Talk page JCkD4Ni3L 07:38, March 20, 2011 (UTC)By "shouldn't" do you mean it's mandatory? I can't remove or clean my own talk page ? variable change Hello Sam. Before you gone nuts on why the details box is not working, I need to tell you that I have changed the name of the variable "info2" to "detail". For example, it once was "innateinfo2", but now it's "innatedetail". So I just wanted to tell you that so that you can change all the variables in the Champion's Details pages before things get out of hand. UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 15:47, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay, Im finished with the Detail pages. :) UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 16:05, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Picture Loop System Yo Sam! I have an idea for the AD Project - Can we somehow add, like, a spoiler function ? As soon as you load every picture, they are running simulated, which can cause some loading slowing. I am not all too familiar with the BB-Code. --D3Reap3R: German Emissary of the League - Administrative Strategy Specialist 15:51, March 20, 2011 (UTC) * Okay, just offered it. --D3Reap3R: German Emissary of the League - Administrative Strategy Specialist 16:01, March 20, 2011 (UTC) "All" Ch skins uploaded Hola Sam! queria comentarte que he terminado de subir todas las skins del servidor chino que he podido encontrar. Aún así estoy casi seguro de que hay más, por ejemplo la skin original de Xin no he podido encontrarla por ninguna parte pero me parece raro que no exista... Bueno, además me gustaría darte las gracias por haberme subido de rango en el wiki, es un honor jeje. Aunque ahora que ya están las skins subidas tendré que buscar otra tarea para ayudar a la Wiki, porque el server chino se actualiza mucho menos y las skins salen muuuuy poco a poco (nada desde LeBlanc..). Venga un saludo! =) Silvoss 00:40, March 21, 2011 (UTC) My Crazy Mission Hey Sam. I finally finished my mission! My mission was to go into eery champion's startegy page and change the names of everything that I could find that had an icon to the icon. I only did this to the Strategy pages and that's it. No more than that because it takes FOREVER!! Anyway, you're the only active in the wikia right now so I wanted to tell you. Maybe tomorrow we can do a custom game for more ability details. Talk to you soon! Technology Wizard 04:13, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Separate Abilities Pages Hey Sam I've seen what you've done, and i believe every ability should have its own page. Lets solve this before continuing. - KazMx (Message me! ) 16:48, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :Also, if every ability had its own page the loading times would be faster. - KazMx (Message me! ) 16:57, March 21, 2011 (UTC) hi sam i'm just going to remind u to add Lee Sin to the Upcoming Champion thing (i'm sooooo excited woot!) yaay they released the sneak peak today and i was actually thinking like "The nest champion will be lee sin" and then i saw the link in the launcher was like "woot!" ok i'm typing too much BB 04:28, March 22, 2011 (UTC) My Blog Post Hey Sam. I have created a new blog post. Please read it and tell me what you think. I'am just changing the names to what the official website says they are. The mini-project is a minor edit type of thing but it is beneficial since they are mixed and matched. My blog explains everything. Technology Wizard, a Rollback Editor Ok about the Mini-Project, I already finished. :P Technology Wizard Rollback Editor how do i make a champion checklist? Vajito 01:14, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Leaderboard avatars Hello. Have you noticed earlier that the user's avatars were not loaded correctly? They didn't display at all and stuff. Is there something wrong with it? UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 01:52, March 23, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Is there any tasks that I can do in this wiki? Sure. I can try to separate the CRS boxes. I think I'll be done with it maybe tomorrow afternoon. UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 03:26, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Speaking of avatars, I had changed my icon yesterday and it never changes. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor This just made my day!!! Sam !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I just got a lucky badge!!! YAY!!!! All I did was reply to your comment about the re-vote thing and WOOOOOT!!! My first lucky badge has finally arrived!!!!!!!! Technology Wizard 04:23, March 23, 2011 (UTC)﻿ : Wow, i just go the badge for the 40 000th edit. There are a lot of edits happening on this wiki in a short period of time now a days. Exiton 23:58, March 23, 2011 (UTC) : It's official, one lucky edit badge has been granted every single day since we have so many more editors now. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 16:36, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Journal of Justice Volume Organization A Sam, I was wondering if you knew how to fix this page: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Category:The_Journal_of_Justice_Issues,_Volume_1 So that all the Issues are in order. I'd also like to know how to do it myself, as well as how to add more pictures to this page: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Journal_of_Justice -Cidem1324 05:01, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :I didn't know we had a "Category" button. Now I do. =) -Cidem1324 05:01, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Cancelled Champions Hey. There has been a lot of editing to cancelled champions recently and I am a little concerned. Technology Wizard, A LoL Wikia Rollback Editor Your job on the wiki On your Profile page under "My job in the Wiki" it says that you are the only active member that can edit or delete comments and the only active member that can block users. This is just a little outdated ^-^ ♥NeonSpotlight♥ 21:56, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :I'm still a lazy bastard, though 23:45, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Featured Champion Voting Hello. Has the Feature Champion Voting started? I noticed that there is already a vote post. Should I remove that vote? UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 00:30, March 24, 2011 (UTC) P.S. What do you think of the CRS now? Using the ci template with monsters Hi Sam! Recently we started using the champion icon template for monsters too, so that for example the dragon would look like this: . The template is working perfectly fine, but of course it wasn't the intended usage for a "champion icon" template, more or less like the "mastery icon" was working with buff icons some weeks ago but you told me to create a "buff icon" template. So, based on the previous experience, I created a Monster icon template which, for now, is just a redirect to ci. However, monster icon cannot be abbreviated with mi (since that's the mastery icon), and it is basically just a duplicated template. As such, I'd like to hear your opinion on it. Thanks ^^ --Zelgadis87 13:00, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, you can delete Template:Monster icon then, thanks for answering :) --Zelgadis87 14:54, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, don't delete it. Monster icon and Champion icon are now redirects to Character icon :). On a related note, for consistency with the champion icons, the title of a monster (if any) should be set in the third parameter of the template, like . As such, I tagged for deletion all the images that were uploaded with the title. When you can, please delete them :). --Zelgadis87 11:28, March 25, 2011 (UTC) CRS List Hello again. I've noticed that you know a lot about the champion types in the CRS or seemed to know what happened to the previous format. Do you have a link to where that list of the champion's type are? [[User_talk:UberTri125|'"Buckle Up!"']] - UberTri125 15:24, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Non-Riot recommended builds What exactly is our policy on posting non-Riot recommended builds on champions' strategy page? There currently is one on Nidalee The Bestial Huntress/Strategy. Texas Snyper 16:16, March 24, 2011 (UTC) I probably should have checked before I posted that but I will remove it if there is a problem with it. I would also like to bring tolight that it isn't the only page with multiple build sets on them. Someone else put two additional build otions on evelyns page. Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 16:49, March 24, 2011 (UTC) I went ahead and removed what I put up there before while editing some of the ability usages. If I get permission to post it back I will but until then it has been removed. Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 17:10, March 24, 2011 (UTC) well thanks for the reply I will repost my build Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 02:06, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Re;Welcome Thank you! I will try to update if i see any discrepancies, but i have been following this wiki for a while and nothing really seems off (for the most part) :) Doriceliya 17:22, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Ability Details Tab Hey. I like the new tab under the champion's pages but I can't see the videos on the ability details.. Technology Wizard 03:09, March 25, 2011 (UTC) My Custom Badge Hey Sam. I already asked UberTri125 and Exiton about my item badge and they both don't mind if it is created. I think this will really benefit the . It will motivate people to start editing other things that aren't really edited. Please let me know when the badge will be aired. Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor﻿ THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR MAKING MY BADGE!!!!! Technology Wizard 03:39, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Another wiki activity page vandal... His user name was ImBakoz, I feel as though this won't be the last time we're gonna see him, especially since it's so easy to do. I banned him for a year and commented enough on pages to push it out of the wiki activity page. ♥NeonSpotlight♥ 16:26, March 26, 2011 (UTC) General Stuff Yo Sam! Questions to the new Item Badges, where did you gain these layouts ? (Bronze Star, silver star, etc. etc.) I would improve the badges so they fit the current look! Thanks in advance. Additional, what's the requirement of creating actual badges ? Beside getting them conformed by you and Kaz, that is. --D3Reap3R: German Emissary of the League - Administrative Strategy Specialist 19:07, March 26, 2011 (UTC) *This information is better than nothing. I'll see what I can do. Oh, and I actually did create a Channel "Lol Wikia". Been on it for some time already ;) You can advert it for me, or I can do it at some point. Never the less, it is existing.--D3Reap3R: German Emissary of the League - Administrative Strategy Specialist 20:09, March 26, 2011 (UTC) High Level Attributes and AD Project Hey Sam. I noticed that 's Ability Details are done so I was wondering if I can start adding the categories from my project. Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor The only problem is that it won't let me add comment to my own project for some reason. Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor What do you think about adding "Kite" or "Juke" to my Project under the categories? Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor Ok I have finished and . Also I wanted to say that at this moment I have refered someone to join the wikia. Their name is "beastly tank173" I just wanted to tell you. Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor Sam I removed the categories. Where do I place the attributes that I have? Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor Hey Sam. Under the CM, it says that the project will not be brought back but it already has been. When you get a chance, please change it. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor My project isn't on the CM but it is in progress. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor Sam please but the project on the CM. I need more information about it. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor Zelos Hey Sam. Well I logged on today to find out that Zelos was deleted from the upcoming champions. I guess Nystus deleted him seeing how he was the last one to edit the champions template after me. Also, he "hates" the idea of my project and wants it to be "re-defined". Let me know what you think about all of this and by the way, I spent a lot of time on Zelos yesterday. Technology Wizard The New Old Project Hey Sam. I really want to finish my project even if it's alone. I re-created it. I just don't know how to redirect it to the one that everyone was talking about. Also, can you change the name to "High-Level Attributes Project" And this is the way you can pay me back for what happened earlier :P Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor Ok I have all of the champion's attributes that are currently being constructed for the Ability Details Project. Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor :Explain to me why you want to continue a half-assed project that's bound to be made redundant 23:59, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ::You are seriously wasting your time reading and editing everything of mine, because honestly I could care so much less about you and everything about you. Also, it's ironic that your name is "Nys"-tus when you're nothing but the exact opposite of nice. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor Hey Sam. I was wondering whether I should post the categories as a comment under my blog post or each of the champion's ability details. -- Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor Sam should I add categories to the Ability Details Page from my project? --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 16:28, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I am blocked from adding comments to my blog. Please check this. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor :You blocked it yourself... 23:40, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :Since I'm not sure, can you explain to me how. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor Ideas I have a few ideas for the wikia that you might want to here. I will tell you on the chat online. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor I have no idea what just happened... I posted a comment and this happened... D: Technology Wizard 01:52, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Tech's Blocked! Sam. Nystus blocked Technology Wizard because he thought that he was doing something malicious due to you allowing him to make another account. I don't know what to do about it. So that's what I needed to say. "Buckle Up!" - UberTri125 ❖ 03:01, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I'm pretty sure spamming me while logged off isn't considered "malicious" (why yes, I do know how to check an IP) 03:06, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ...... Hey Sam. If you can, can you come online in the chat room? Tech and I are there with the others as well. "Buckle Up!" - UberTri125 ❖ 03:29, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Moderator nomination Hi Sam. I wanted to ask is the drama issue resolved by now? If yes, could you take the protection off the nomination page so people can vote on it once again. Thanks. --AntiZig (talk, ) 13:24, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :Nevermind, Nystus fixed it already. --AntiZig (talk, ) 14:59, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Critical Strike Chance Hey Sam. Wanted to ask what format do you prefer in patch notes for critical chance modifier? For example, 70% or 0.7? If you can link me to a more recent example where crit chance was adjusted that would be helpful too. --AntiZig (talk, ) 18:35, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Skin names Did I miss a meeting where the properly-named "Classic" got changed back to "Original Skin"? 03:54, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, you did. A couple months ago, it was decided that skin names needed to be uniformated. "Original Skin" and (example)"Grey Warwick" were chosen. Noted exceptions are Nutcracko and the new Kennen M.D. Sam 3010 03:56, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Quit it with your madness, you are the only one that works like that. And by having multi-pages we make sure we don't have edit conflicts. Now, what is your answer to my respone about the skins? Sam 3010 04:02, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :::...it's inefficient and confusing... Anyway, didn't we agree that every skin was to be named as it is displayed in-game? 04:07, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :If need be I can go through and re-edit them all to Classic, it's no problem. ♥NeonSpotlight♥ 04:08, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, whatever with that. And they ARE named as they are displayed in-game. That is why Nutcracko is Nutcracko and not Nutcracko Shaco, and Kennen M.D. will not be M.D. Kennen. EDIT: See, edit conflict just there. Ok Neon, please re-edit them all but with "Classic Skin", not just Classic and thanks for offering to help.Sam 3010 04:11, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :::I'll get right to it, I guess I'll rename all of the chinese skins to Classic Skin also. ♥NeonSpotlight♥ 04:13, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::Damn it, not "Classic Skin", just "Classic" 04:20, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::Well, I say "Classic Skin". Classic looks too empty. And stop discussing this, at least we heard you in something. Sam 3010 04:22, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::::"Skin" is already plastered everywhere...and quit capitalizing it... 04:25, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :SSSSSSkin. Let it be for God's sakes. Sam 3010 04:27, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :Finished ♥NeonSpotlight♥ 04:40, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry to interfere but I noticed this a while ago too and I was changing them to "Original Skin" but either way works. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor Signature Hey Sam. I wanted to know how to add the links for my signature like my contributions or my talk page. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor Lee Sin champion attributes Nystus keeps adding every attribute to Lee Sin. Just thought I'd give you a heads up. Texas Snyper 15:47, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, let him be. It is obvious for all they are part of the Spotlight Jokes. I had removed the template so the categories aren't added.Sam 3010 15:50, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::But that takes the fun outta it... 15:52, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, but you will have to deal with that. Sam 3010 15:53, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Locking Oi, why can rollbacks edit sysop-locked pages? 15:47, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :And yeah it seems like that.Sam 3010 15:50, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Reverting my reorganization of the front page I have reverted your reversion of my revision since no reason was given for the reversion. The reason I restructured the main page was based on the following logic: the welcome message should be displayed most prominently, that is, topmost. The navigation should be featured second and anything else after. There is no good reason to display free champions as the first element on the page. As an aside, if you intend to revert everything I do, I will cease contributing. --BBilge 16:33, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :The reason I reverted it was not because it made no sense, it does, but in the change you somehow deleted the frames around the box making it look incomplete. I will give you 12 hours to make the frame appear again with your organization, or I will have to revert it once more. Also, why do you say I try to revert everything you do? It is not my intention at all to make contributors quit the wikia, especially helpful ones like you. Sam 3010 16:37, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Hi Sam, let's keep the discussion all in the same place (on your talk page). I deliberately removed an extra frame from the "CRS" panel, but reverting the changes I made to the main page won't affect that, so I don't know what frame you're referring to. Can you show me which one you think is missing? --BBilge 16:47, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :::The entire "Welcome Box + Free Champions + Navigation" was enclosed by a box with a grey frame. This is now gone. Please add it back. Sam 3010 16:50, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::I believe it was a bright white frame and I personally do not think this is a good look from a design perspective. --BBilge 17:07, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Capitalization Re: this revision, see this Wikipedia guideline. --BBilge 17:03, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :It doesn't matter. It is the Main Page it should look clean and clear, the capitalization achieves that. Sam 3010 17:05, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :Oh wait, you were referring to "Previous weeks"? On that I agree. Sam 3010 17:07, March 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Large GIF Animations Hi Sam. The problem with the GIF's file page (such as Glacial Storm HD) is known bug that is being worked on and should be fixed very soon. I just reported the problem with the Wiki Activity page to the tech team, which may be related to thumbnail error, meaning that both problems might be resolved with the same "fix". Thanks for the heads up. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 19:02, March 29, 2011 (UTC) The Main Page Hello. I've noticed that the front page was been messed up due to a recent incident with the CRS template. For the description relating to "Welcome to the Wiki", should I make that into a template so that it may be less of a problem in the front page? I'll wait for your response. "Buckle Up!" - UberTri125 (#) 19:05, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering why the main page has different colors. It has the same color that Uber signs his quote and the same color as my old signature. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor The Redirects Hello again. I'm a bit nervous about the redirects relating to the CRS template. So I was wondering if you can fix the redirects instead as I don't want to messing them up. "Buckle Up!" - UberTri125 (#) 03:48, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :Hey Sam. The Champion Table is finished. What do you think of it? "Buckle Up!" - UberTri125 (#) 16:16, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Needs Patch History (Again!) Hey Sam, I noticed you re-added the Needs Patch History category to many champions backgrounds. Is that because of the guidelines changes, correct? Because while I was updating Caitlyn to V1.0.0.114, I changed her old notes according to the new guidelines and wasn't sure about removing the tag or not. I left it there for now. Also, while I am here, what is your opinion about this? --Zelgadis87 13:13, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Signatures and time stamps Just a question as to your view on signatures that remove the time stamp. I have recently noticed one person in particular's signature does not leave a time stamp and, as such, is different than everyone else's signature. NeonSpotlight 21:51, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Neon you could've just told me you know? And about my signature, I'm not sure why the time stamps arn't showing up. Can't I just type the time and date along with the "(UTC)". I will demonstrate what I mean. Also my avatar icon isn't changing and I'm getting annoyed by it. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor Now your time makes it look like you posted before me, that's a problem. NeonSpotlight 23:34, March 30, 2011 (UTC) That's because I said I was manually going to add the time. I'm going to remove it and until Sam responds to this My signature won't have a time then. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor